Fevered Tension
by Veroxion
Summary: /Given to Yumeria Sendai. ItaSakuSasu\ He chuckled darkly. Just great. I was pressed up against the wall, being violated by an Uchiha and he was… chuckling. Surely this can't end good. "God, Sakura. You feel fantastic…"
1. 180 Degree Emotions

**Tehe, this is just something to give me a break from all the small things in life.**

**ItaSakuSasu sexual tension.. although this is mainly drabble so it's not very descriptive; apart from the sexual scenes, now _those_ shall be descriptive -wriggles eyebrows-**

**Warning: Contains incest if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**:Chapter One:  
**180 Degree Emotions

I was drowning.

Water surrounded me, filling up every space, every gap, every atom. I was breathing it, hearing it, choking with it.

"SAKURA!" Like a lighthouse in treacherous rains, a sharp yell broke through my consciousness.  
Rough hands grabbed the fabric of my shirt heaved upward.

No, not heaved. Sasuke never heaved. I was plucked rather. Plucked from my dark water-filled abyss and dumped unceremoniously on concrete flooring. I barely managed to croak "Thank you" before a rather large amount of chlorine saturated water flowed from my mouth.

How attractive.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked an hour later. We were sitting in the nurse's office waiting for her to find some dry clothing in my size.

I shrugged. "You were there. I'm sure you saw it."

"It was a bit hard to miss," he said dryly. "Our gym class was taking a short cut to the east gym that took us through the pool room." His mouth twitched as if he was hiding a one of those arrogant smirks of his. "You tripped and I end up pulling something akin to a drowned rat from the pool."

"Humph."

Drowned rat?! I wasn't a raving beauty – that I was sure of – but surely I didn't look like the estranged fifth cousin to Mickey Mouse!

"Here you go, honey." The nurse emerged from the back closet carrying what looked like an entire week's worth of clothing in her arms. "These should fit you just find."

I gingerly accepted the massive bundle from her. "Um, thanks."

"No problem, honey." She patted my shoulder and I flinched. "Would you like to change in the back room?

No, I'd rather just strip down right here, I thought, rolling my eyes.

I trudged my way over to the back room, leaving damp footprints in my path.

_No._

No.

No no no no no no no.

I stood in front of a cracked mirror staring – no, glaring – at my appearance. Or lack thereof. The school nurse was either blind or I was harboring an extra 100 pounds of fat that I was unaware of.

I checked the tag on the pants just to make sure I wasn't going senile.

Nope, I wasn't.

A bright red **XXXL** glared at me. I let go of the pants.

And they fell straight to my ankles.

The sweatshirt wasn't much better. I had to push up the sleeves just to use make my hands visible. The neckline plunged like a Hooters tee and the hem fell just below my knees.

Brilliant.

I painstakingly made my way back to the front of the nurse's office. Simultaneously holding my pants and neckline up.

Sasuke – God help him – looked as if he was going to burst. His body was wracked with shaking spasms and his mouth took on an odd twist. It was obvious what he wanted to do. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor in an apoplectic laughing fit. I was sure of it.

Damn him.

"Oh dear," the nurse said, "This won't do at all. Wait a moment." The nurse went into the supply closet.

She came back holding a long length of bright yellow rope.

Before I could protest she began wrapping the stuff around my waist.

She stood back, "There, that should do it."

I looked down not knowing what to expect (a miracle perhaps?).

As it turned out, the nurse had made a makeshift belt with the yellow rope. So instead of sagging to my ankles, the pants were now held firmly in place only about three inches below my… bosom.

Lovely.

Sasuke was an unsurprisingly good sport about it. Other than his near breakdown in the nurse's office, he didn't mention or acknowledge my ridiculous attire. I did get quite a few stares and comments (from Ino, "What the _heck _happened to you?") but overall the rest of the day went by without a hitch (in other words, no more falling into pools).

He did, however, mention the incident as he was giving me a ride home. "Why didn't you tell me that you can't swim?" he asked.

"I can too swim!" I said indignantly. "I was taken completely by surprise."

"Hn," he said. He appeared casual but his body was rigid and his hands gripping the steering wheel were chalk white against the already bright paleness of his skin.

I nearly jumped out of the car when Sasuke pulled up to my house. He was getting in one of his brooding moods and I didn't know why. "Bye!" I waved and darted to my front door.

But he was straight on my heels. I gave myself a reality check as I felt a shiver run down my spine. This is Sasuke, I thought. What do I have to be afraid of?

Nothing, of course. But as I noticed a dark gleam in Sasuke's onyx eye's, I started to think I wasn't so sure…

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I want to talk."

Talk. Okay, he wants to talk. No problem.

"But maybe you should change first."

I looked down. I'd completely forgotten about the clothes that I was literally swimming in. I shrugged. "I'll only be a minute."

As I shed my clothes I pondered over Sasuke's drastic change in attitude. A Uchiha thing perhaps? Yes, that must be it. A strange sort of Uchiha PMS. How could I have not seen it sooner.

I had just pulled on a pair of loose jeans when I felt another shiver run down my spine.

I whirled around.

And there he was.

I opened my mouth but the words had formed a jumble in my brain. I could only comprehend one thing.

Sasuke was in my room.

I stood in jeans and a bra and _Sasuke was in my room._

* * *

**Puh-lease. That is so not a cliffhanger; wait till you see what else I have in stock. Mwuaha, you're all going to be hating me. These will be short by the way, but they'll be updated quickly so I think that makes up for it.**

**And now... let the sexual tension begin xD**

**Review :)**


	2. In The Bedroom

**Chapteh two, thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you liked it :)****Ant's are perverts. End of story, also; stocking's are evil.. I almost knocked out my two front teeth when I was jumping around the house with a Singstar mic singing 'waka laka'...uh I might turn this into a threesome at the end so yeah, just warning the little kids who read this :)**

I was going to update yesterday but things came up and I forgot, also

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**:Chapter Two:**  
In the Bedroom

I crossed my arms over my chest in a pathetic attempt to cover myself. "W-What are you… why are you… how…" Not my most eloquent moment. My brain was shocked. Why was Sasuke in my room? Surely he knew I was changing.

And even he hadn't… why hadn't he left yet?

Instead he was drawing closer, moving in that graceful yet prowling way of his. His eyes were like midnight, dark and intense. Swallowing me whole in their depths; absorbing me, body and soul, with just one look.

I raised my hand in a half hearted attempt to stop him from getting any closer. The movement left me partially uncovered, exposing half of my black bra.

His gaze zeroed in on the piece of barely there fabric (why oh why didn't I buy the full coverage one?!) like a heat seeking missile.

Pounding filled my ears, deafening in its volume. I realized it was my own heart. "Sasuke, I-"

"Shh." He took a hold of my forearms and slowly drew them away from my body.

I couldn't breath.

I was drowning again.

Surely I was. It was the only way I could describe what I was feeling.

No breathing? Check.

No thinking? Check.

Struggling for some sort of control yet ending up with nothing? Most definitely, _check._.

I refused to meet his gaze.

_  
Coward_, a sneaky voice whispered.

Yes, I was a coward. I was afraid. Afraid of what those eyes did to me, made me feel. Just a peek into Sasuke's darkened pools and I would lose all inhibitions.

I did however; train my gaze on his finger as he lifted it to the strap of my bra.

Oh God.

His plan was to torture me, I was sure of it. Because this was the most acute form of torture. He leisurely slid is finger down the length of the strap, stopping just above… _there_… before sliding his cool finger back up to where he'd started.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Down and up.

Down and up.

I had regained my breathing and was now panting like an unseasoned racehorse.

Sasuke however seemed perfectly calm. His breath was as steady as ever against my face and his hand wasn't trembling at all.

I, however, was trembling like a leave in the wind.

And he'd only stroked my bra strap.

"Sasuke, please," escaped my mouth.

Please? Please what? I had no clue what I was begging for.

I sense the slight smirk curving his perfectly formed lips.

Both hands were on my bra now. The first hand was curved under one strap, pulling me closer to him. The other was splayed on my back, toying with the fastener.

Sasuke bent his head, giving me an excellent view of his ebony raven tresses.

Cool lips pressed against my shoulder and I lost it.

My legs collapsed faster than a house of cards. I clutched a hold of Sasuke's powerful biceps while icy kisses trailed over my neck to just below my jaw line.

He, too, changed his hold and now tugged my hips closer to his own.

His cool mouth was back to my shoulder and followed the same path as before… only with flicks of his _tongue_.

Yes, his tongue.

He continued up my neck, cooling my flesh with the moistness of his mouth.

Meanwhile, he was having the strangest effect on my body. Despite the coldness of his body and the iciness of his mouth, I was stifling in wave after wave of heat. I'd been dropped in the Sahara... with no oasis in sight. It made me want to… dare to…

Take off my clothes.

An absurd thought to be sure. Yet everything that had happened today was beyond the absurd.

Sasuke abruptly lifted his mouth and let go of my hips.

I dared to look into his eyes… and my mouth went dry.

His gazed at me with heavy lids, his desire for me was clear.

I closed my eyes, trying to gain back my equilibrium.

And he was gone.

* * *

**See how this is sexual tension, lol... yes, Sakura is all innocent.. cause' its cute when she's vulnerable and all and when you can- yeah. Let's save that for later chapters.**

**Also. SasuSaku kids in SIMS 2 version are HOT, no seriously. I should post those pics on DeviantArt.**

**Review :)**


	3. The Hour After

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Sorry for the late update, my muse literally died from the last two manga chapters (I puked in my mouth a bit with those SasuKarin hints)**

**Here's chapter three; and get ready for more sexual tension and suspense!! MWUAHA-ahem.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: Contains incest if you squint, also for the.. _young kiddies_ who are reading this; things start to heat up in this chapter (pshaw not that much though) :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.**

* * *

**:Chapter Three:  
**The Hour After

If Sasuke's hands and lips on my body had been torture… this was hell.

I was yearning to feel his touch again, _aching_ for it.

But he was gone.

With shaky fingers I grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it onto my body.

And all I wanted to do was tear it off again.

Maintaining some semblance of calm (heaven forbid the _walls_ see me hot and bothered), I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I needed a cold drink, and **fast**.

I'd gulped down three glasses of water when I heard it.

"Whoo whoo whoohoohoo,

Whoo whoo whoohoohoo."

I recognized the song right away. It was the annoying but fitting melody that accompanied the

'People do stupid things' Vonage commercials.

But that wasn't the issue.

How the hell did the TV turn on by itself?

I set down my cup and tiptoed into the living room.

I am, without a doubt, the most noisy tiptoe-er that ever lived.

I only got a glance at a shock of long black hair, before its owner whipped around to face me.

Oh hell _no._

It was Itachi. Of course it was Itachi. It would only make sense that Itachi would pick _now _to suddenly show up. Because even now, my body was humming with the pleasure of Sasuke's kisses.

I just had act calm… natural… suave… well, maybe not suave, but definitely natural.

"What are you doing here?!" I nearly screeched.

Yeah… _really_ natural.

Itachi folded his arms across himself and grinned. "You're not happy to see me?"

I remained silent.

"You were eager enough to let your predator boyfriend in."

My eyes widened.

Itachi's lip curled in a sneer, "Yes, I know he was here. I can sense it and," he sniffed and grimaced, "smell him...horrible cologne."

"So what if he was here?"

Itachi shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me I suppose." He gave me a wicked grin and took a deliberate step in my direction.

I took a step back.

"And what were you two doing might I ask?" He took another step.

As did I.

"Nothing."

"Nothing you say?" Itachi stepped closer.

I stepped backwards and felt the hardness of the wall against my back.

"Are you lying to me?" Itachi's eyes darkened, he could see that I was trapped.

Oh goodness, I thought. Was I to be accosted by not one, but two Uchiha's today?!

Itachi continued to move forward, ignoring his previous one-intimidating-step-at-at-time.

In order to see his face, I now had to look up.

I quivered.

"Are you lying to me?" he repeated, his voice had gone down several pitches.

I nodded, then paused, then shook my head rapidly.

"I don't believe you… are you sure you didn't do anything like this?" Itachi placed his index finger on my collarbone. "Or… this?" Itachi slid his left hand up my thigh to rest on my hip.

_Hell._

Unlike my previous encounter, my brain _was _functioning properly. Mentally, at least. Physically I was a vegetable. What else could explain my lack of enthusiasm to shove Itachi away?

"I'm quite sure he- we didn't do anything like that," I squeaked. "You can, um, let go now."

He chuckled darkly.

Just great. I was pressed up against the wall, being violated by an Uchiha and he was… chuckling.

Surely this can't end good.

Itachi placed his other hand on my hip and now had his head just above my collarbone. His silky ebony hair tickled my chin.

"Are you sure anything like this didn't happen?" Itachi began laving my collarbone with long strokes of his sleek tongue.

I was shivering, and panting, and begging my body to stop.

This was _Itachi _for crying out loud. _Not _Sasuke

And it was unacceptable that anyone but Sasuke could make me feel this way.

I set my hands to his chest (okay, I'll admit it… I _slid_ my hands up his chest) and **shoved**.

Had he been prepared, Itachi wouldn't have budged an inch. But he wasn't, therefore he flew back, landing in a not too attractive position on his ass.

I smirked and sent him a look of 'so there!'.

Itachi sprung to his feet, his eyes black as coal and harder than diamonds. He advanced toward me and I turned to run…

But… well… that _wall_ was still there.

Itachi took my wrists and pulled them behind my back, holding them there with one hand.

He spread kisses up my jaw and around my ear. "You're a little fire pistol, you know that?" His tongue dipped and flicked into the shell of my ear.

In and out.

In and out.

One hand (my wrists were still imprisoned) curved around my bottom and brought me closer until we were pressed together.

Shoulder to shoulder.

Chest to chest.

Hip to hip.

Thigh to thigh.

This was, without a doubt, the closest proximity I'd ever been to a boy.

And it was with _Itachi._

In case I haven't said it enough.

I could feel a hot, hard object pressing against my stomach behind his black denim jeans.

No, it couldn't be…

It wasn't…

Dear God, it _was_.

Itachi pulled my hips ever closer to his, and then drew them slightly away. He did this quite a few times until he had developed a rhythmic thrusting pattern.

It didn't take long to figure out what he was mimicking.

His mouth had stayed on my ear, whispering words filled with erotic promises and compliments.

"God, Sakura. You feel fantastic…" He rocked our hips together, increasing the pace and shoving me against the wall. I began feeling a unique sensation where our hips met. Unique being the operative word.

Hot couldn't even begin to describe it.

He let go of my wrists and slid his hand up my shirt and I jumped at the feeling of his cold fingers on my bare stomach. His hand slid down to the waist of my jeans, then paused.

He was teasing me, even in my passion clouded state I could see that.

"What do you want, Sakura?" the sinister voice asked me.

I wanted… I wanted…

Hell if I knew.

* * *

**Itachi is _way _OOC. Deal with it :)**

**That isn't a cliffhanger, wait until you see the next chapter; you'll kill me.. **

**Review :)**

**Edit: You know what I hate? When you're typing and talking to a friend and then you type that friends name instead of the characters. Ew, sorry about that guys, I really didn't mean to put my friend's (Aaron) name in there, I mean who the fuck would want to read that shit, thanks to those who pointed that out. It is now fixed (I think)**


	4. Confuzzled

**Update time! Sorry for the wait but if you read my profile (which you don't, because it's boring and useless) then you would have known that I was on hiatus... but I finally got my ass around and wrote a (short) chapter. I am now officially putting this an M-rating, because well.. things HEAT up in this chapter -wink-**

**Warning: Contains incest if you squint, also for the.. _young kiddies_ who are reading this; things start to _heat up_ in this chapter (way more than last) :P**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.**

* * *

**:Chapter Four:  
**Confuzzled

Itachi jerked back, panic flying to his crimson eyes. He released my wrists and I fell forward. "What the-" I looked up.

He was gone.

I swore.

As one might imagine, I was a little fed up with male Uchiha's at the moment.

The whole situation had left me quite… confuzzled. Sasuke had never been quite so physical with me before and Itachi… Gosh.

I made it through the rest of the afternoon like a zombie.

My geometry homework (which already looked like a bunch of nonsense), was completed with a series of unexplainable formulas and random characters.

Fuzzy plus Qwerty2 equals 4(Sasuke/Itachi) minus Brain

Skipping dinner, I climbed into bed, praying that I wouldn't dream.

I wasn't to be so lucky.

I was lying in a bed. Not just any bed of course, but _my_ bed, in _my_ room. No creepy beings, no transparent ghosts waiting to shout "boo".

And then it started.

I felt an immediate rise in temperature, as if someone had turned up the thermostat as a cruel joke. I fanned myself to no avail. I could feel sweat gathering on my forehead, my neck and more intimate places.

I tossed my hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants across the room, leaving just a gray camisole and a pair of silk black shorts.

But I was still too hot.

I kicked away my covers and shoved my pillows to the floor. The air was stifling and I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs, even as I panted for breath.  
I was tossing and turning, unable to remain still. My body seemed to be chanting - _go_, _go_, _faster_, _faster_.

The cami and the shorts were history by now, abandoned in my feverish attempts to get cool.

Like an angel reaching from heaven, I felt a chilled hand brush my forehead. It ran against my cheek, down my neck and over the length of my arm.

I sighed and grabbed the hand, pulling it closer to my sweltering body.

I whimpered in relief as an icy form settled down beside me and gathered me into its arms. It covered me with frozen French kisses, kissing and licking away the trails of sweat.

"Mmm," I murmured sleepily as both hands settled on my bare hips.

In one fluid movement, I was lifted up so that instead of lying side by side, I was atop. We were flat against each other and as I suspected, the cool body of my savior was male. His chest and legs were bare, feeling oh so delicious against still steamy body.

His cool hands cupped my cheek, while his thumbs grazed my eyelids, preventing me from seeing his face. He lowered my head… and his lips met mine.

I moaned as the dazing combination of heat and chill overwhelmed my mouth and traveled down my body. It was amazing, unbelievable.

His mouth was pressured, but not forceful as he directed the speed of the kiss. Sometimes his mouth would be hard and fast, leaving me gasping in an attempt to keep up… but then it would be soft and leisured, leaving me gasping in an attempt to up the speed.

But it wasn't enough.

The heat was being fanned again, hotter and hotter, and even the feeling of him underneath me wasn't enough to keep me cool.

"More, more," I begged, from the corner of my mind I thought I heard a masculine chuckle, but I nothing was registering other than the need to keep cool.

His hands – his oh so magical hands – adjusted my position so that I was sitting up, straddling his brief clad hips.

Cool fingers danced on my stomach, making figure eights, swirls and no shapes at all. They danced up and up, almost to my chest… before dancing back down again just below my belly button.  
I remained as still as could be. Offering my body like a feast for a ravenous king.

Later I would feel shocked and embarrassed about my wanton behavior. But now was not the time. I was still dreaming, and my body was still unbelievably hot.

I leaned forward and kissed the center of my shadow lover's chest. It was lean but well-muscled and smooth. I turned his chest into my personal project, kissing all over, lingering when I felt him tense.

"Sakura… God, Sakura," that voice was like a splash of cold water.

My eyes snapped open.

No.

No.

It couldn't be.

I had _not_ opened my eyes clad in a sweatshirt, lying under the covers, resting on a pillow and facing the ceiling.

I opened my eyes clad in nothing at all, lying on top of a half naked male, straddling his hips and facing…

* * *

**:D**

**That's all I have to say. Care to take a guess who Sakura got all rumbly-tumbly with? Then REVIEW RAPE me and the first person to guess right shall have the next chapter dedicated to them? (oh wow, I'm sure everyone shall participate -please note the sarcasm-) AND sorry it's so short, but hey, CLIFFHANGERS ARE EVIL :P**

**For those interested: _My Antidote_ has been updated.**


	5. Two To Tango

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

I KNOW this is short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise :)

**Warning: Contains incest in future chapters (oh yes!) and lemons. Mature content until then.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.**

* * *

**:Chapter Five:  
**Two To Tango

_I had not opened my eyes clad in a sweatshirt, lying under the covers, resting on a pillow and facing the ceiling._

I opened my eyes clad in nothing at all, lying on top of a half naked male, straddling his hips and facing…

Sasuke.

I was naked, _naked_, straddling (_straddling!_)… Sasuke.

I squeezed my eyes shut attempted to numb my senses as best as possible.

Numb myself to the warm air flowing across my completely bare chest.

Numb myself to the slim hips underneath mine.

Numb myself to the hard pectorals underneath my palms.

Numb myself to the sight of him, glowing pale skin glazed with a thin film of sweat, dark ebony hair shimmering with its own blue radiance.

"Sakura?"

I groaned, and covered my face with my hands, still refusing to look at him.

"Sakura."

My hands didn't budge.

"Sakura, look at me." His voice was soft as silk.

_Damn him for his masculine powers of persuasion._

I lowered my hands and folded my arms across my chest. I focused my gaze on his chin – there was no way in heck I was looking into his eyes (and even still it was hard, because it was still a _very_ _sexy_ chin).

"Sakura, look into my eyes."

No, no, no!

I didn't want to look into his eyes! Those endless pools were what got me in trouble in the first place.

But of course, I did as he requested.

I was floored.

His eyes blazed like fires of hell itself. Not with anger or rage… but desire and passion. His lips were pulled back and his teeth were gritted, as if he was fighting and losing the battle to restrain himself.

"Sakura."

My lids lowered. I took in his defined chest, his flat stomach. He seemed to be clenching every muscle in his body and I could see his abdominals – six perfect little squares all in a row and I wanted to kiss in between in one.

Wait, _what_?

No. Absolutely not. Out of the question.

Like a hot potato, I pushed off of Sasuke's chest and scurried to the other side of my room. Conscious of my nudity, I snatched the nearest pieces of clothing I could find, my discarded sweatshirt and gym shorts (sweatpants, underwear and camisole nowhere to be found).

I shivered and rubbed the goosebumps on my upper arms, the intense heat all but forgotten.

"What's happening to me?" I murmured to myself. "First Sasuke, then Itachi, now Sasuke again-"

"What about Itachi?"

I spun around. Sasuke had too left the bed. He wasn't completely naked, but his tight black briefs left nothing to speculation. The lines of his slim legs were clearly visible, long and lean. I wished he would turn around so that I could get a view of his perfect ass.

Whoa. Bad, _bad_, Sakura.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke repeated. There was a small, almost imperceptible dark quality to his voice. Again I could tell he was restraining something… passion… but of another element.

"Why yes, what about me?" a sinister voice interjected.

Oh _fuck_.

* * *

**Oh yes, it was Sasuke... hm, some of you had interesting answers though :) LOL ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER.**

**AND. I am desperate for some new fanfiction to read... lol, so if anyone has any good ones (I would prefer it to be either SasuSaku, ItaSasu or ItaSaku.. 'cause I'm lame like that) then PM me or leave the name and author of the story in a review (I'm sure you can't link?) AND. It has to be rated M.. because I'm perfectly sure those are the best (although I have read some good T-rated ones..) plus I'd like the story to be complete... but I don't mind if you send me another pairing... for me it's just really hard to find good fanfiction to read (that and I'm REALLY picky)**

**Or you can tell me to read yours- I so will :)**

**I'd be forever grateful :D**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Jolly Good Threesome

**Don't let the chapter title fool you and sorry for taking so long to update, I've been sick (yes, again) and so I haven't been able to write, but I will update this fic in a few days. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites I've received as well, plus also the recommendations you've provided :D!**

**Warning: _MAY_ contain incest in future chapters (oh yes!) and lemons. Mature content until then.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.**

* * *

**:Chapter Six:**  
A Jolly Good Threesome

I froze and for a moment my mind was unable to comprehend the swiftly changing circumstances.

Slowly I glanced to the side and could see the glint of Itachi's dark eyes as he stepped from inside my closet.

"What about me?" Itachi repeated.

I looked back to Sasuke.

The anger I saw in him earlier was nothing compared to him now. His stance was purely predatory – bent knees, clenched fists and a locked jaw. "Itachi," he growled. "Get out of here."

No, 'Hi big brother, how was your day'. No, 'Hmm, fancy meeting you here'. Not that I would expect such from him anyway.

Itachi's eyes twinkled, something he always seemed to do before giving a sardonic retort. Sure enough, he replied, "Since when do you sneak in bedrooms and seduce unwilling females?"

Sasuke barely unclenched his teeth to reply, "I did not seduce her."

Itachi rolled his eyes in my direction before sliding his amused glance to Sasuke. "Actions speak louder than words, little brother. As I recall it was you," he paused, "and Sakura," another pause, "in bed together."

"There are things one can do in a bed that don't involve seduction, Itachi."

Itachi waved his hand in a motion of dismissal. "Puh-lease, don't insult my intelligence. You seem to forget that I am much, _much_older than you Sasuke. I know what I saw. Or were you just hiding a cucumber in your pants?"

"Stop it, stop it!" I gasped. "That's enough. This is, this is unreal."

In seemingly no time at all (because in fact it wasn't), Itachi was directly behind me. I could feel his moist breath against neck and felt my traitorous body tingle in response.

"Sa.. ku.. ra," he murmured, dragging my name out in a long caress. "Let's not pretend, hn? It won't work in front of me. I remember clearly how you felt in my arms. Warm and soft, but aggressive. I still have marks on my arms from where you-"

"Itachi, _stop it_." I could almost see his dark grin in response.

Itachi seized my shoulders in a tight grip and whirled me around. "What are you so afraid of, huh?"

He'd dropped his posh attitude and for once his phrases weren't practiced and well-thought out. "Are you afraid you'll lose your _precious _Sasuke? Is that it? Face it Sakura. He was lost when you-"

His speech was cut off abruptly as I was ripped from his hold and pulled into Sasuke's arms.

"Enough." The words from Sasuke were calmly spoken.

_Too_ calmly.

His stance was no longer as taut as before. His hands were relaxed as his sides, his jaw was slack. Even his eyes were clear and unclouded.

"The calm before the storm." Itachi whispered quietly, the side of his mouth quirked. My ears strained to pick it up the low words, but I figured Sasuke heard them quite clearly.

"You. Leave. _Now._" The crisp words were edged with ice.

Itachi stretched, his muscles rippling against the taught fabric of his shirt. I swallowed. "I was just about to leave anyway," he said wryly. "Though God only knows why I expected a warmer welcome." He fixed his eyes on me, sweeping them down and up again in a scorching perusal.

"Remember what I said," he said in a low voice.

Sasuke tightened his grip around my waist. Despite the utter inappropriateness of the situation I felt a warm sensation where he held me. "Itachi." he growled. The sound came from deep in his chest and I felt the reverberations against my spine.

Itachi chuckled darkly, contradicting the complete seriousness of the situation. I blinked.

And he was gone.

Sasuke released me and I ached to feel his arms around me again. Even in a heated rage, he was comforting and solid against me.

I bit my lip. We were back where we'd started. Or ended.

Now it was just me.

And Sasuke.

And a helluva lot of questions.

* * *

Okay! Now, I need to know (because some of you might kill me for this) would you like me to turn this into Ita_Sasu_Saku (as in a _threesome _pairing _not _a love triangle) or would you like me to keep it ItaSakuSasu? Just wondering, 'cause I have ideas for both.

OH and to make this authors note even longer... I'm trying to find a fic that I read AGES AGO when I didn't have an account so I couldn't fav it or anything, sorry for the vague desc but if any of you know it, I'd be delighted :)

Ugh, in the best words:

It's that fic where Sasuke and Sakura (yes, SasuSaku) aren't in a relationship, but they just have sex, Sasuke knows Sakura is in love with him, blah, blah, blah and he still sleeps with other woman, I THINK one night Sakura rejects him.. and.. uh, thats all I remember. The last part I remember reading was when Sakura caught Sasuke with another woman and she thought they slept together when they didn't.

...does any of that ring a bell? I damn hope it does, and if that fic has been deleted, give me the authors pename anyway :)


	7. A Fantasy

**I am in a fucking good mood, hence why, I am updating.**

**You can thank: lulus-love , des monstres , r i a n e xx- **

**I love you all! (And of course my other reviewers).**

**Warning: May Contain incest in future chapters (oh yes!) and lemons. Mature content until then.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.**

* * *

**:Chapter Seven:  
**A Fantasy

Surprisingly he stayed silent for several moments. I half expected him to blow up and start yelling and flailing his arms around. My other half – the rational half – knew that that wasn't something Sasuke would do.

The silence was killing me. I just had to say something. Naturally, it came out sounding stupid:

"Sasuke, I-I don't know what happened, I-"

Sasuke pressed a finger against my mouth and whispered, "Shh."

Thank God he stopped me before I blurted out more unintelligible drivel. 'I don't know what happened'? What kind of shit is that? Was I not here during the last, hmm, 20 minutes. My God.

Sasuke trailed his finger down my neck – leaving goosebumps in its wake – and fingered the rough cotton fabric of my sweatshirt. "And to think," he said, not exactly whispering but still speaking softly, "this morning I was worried about you drowning in the swimming pool."

"I-"

"Shh," he said again. "Don't do anything. Don't worry about it, don't think about it. I'll handle this."

"But-"

Sasuke interrupted me yet again, this time with a blazing kiss that I felt down to my toes. The kiss was hard and relentless, filled with building frustration and unfulfilled need. When his lips finally left mine, I was gasping.

Sasuke pulled back. I could see a slight imprint from where our lips touched. He gazed at me for a moment with those soulless eyes. I held my eyes open for as long as I could, but when I finally blinked – for less than a millisecond, I swear – he was gone.

(**A/N: Normally I don't do this but since it's fanfic and probably nobody cares, I am going from first to third person :D)**

Itachi raked a well-manicured hand through his inky black mop of long hair, gritting his teeth. His other hand cupped his painfully swollen crotch and he silently willed the persistent hardness elsewhere.

Half an hour later Itachi collapsed onto broad mattress, eyes closed and panting slightly. The 'problem' hadn't exactly gone away, but it was taken care of. Rolling onto his stomach, he studied the repetitive pattern on his walls through half closed lids.

Sakura. She was like a disease that never went away. Every time he figured himself cured, he'd have a lapse and tumble into a deep dark world of erotic fantasies and wanting what he'd never have.

_But now that dream is reality._

Itachi slid his teeth from side to side, a habit he'd never quite broken. He enjoyed the gritting feeling of enamel against enamel.

Never in a million years, or at least several thousand, would he have figured Sakura would respond to him. To Sasuke, maybe. If the younger Uchiha ever got around to taking her to bed (which, from what he walked in on, Sasuke was close to doing just that).

Sakura wasn't his type of girl.

Not in the least. Itachi liked experience. Girls who knew what you wanted from them and got to it in no time flat. Girls who wore red spandex and fishnets, dark eyeliner and tops with a slit right down to the navel.

And Itachi sure as hell wasn't Sakura's type of guy. Sakura seemed to go for the whole 'good person' personality and that just wasn't Itachi's thing... nor was it exactly Sasuke's.

But when they kissed… Itachi fisted his hands. When they kissed it was the rawest form of passion. The boundaries, the personalities, the faults, the strengths disappeared. It just a male and a female, hot for one another and dying to jump into each others clothes.

Sakura fought it. Oh yes, he'd recognized that right away. But it took only a little coaxing… and she'd been just as aroused as he. And that was from a few kisses and touches. Itachi could only imagine what they'd be like in bed… two writhing naked bodies, concerned with nothing but absolute pleasure.

Itachi rolled back onto his back, his present state making him unable to lie on his stomach any longer. His pants were already unbuttoned. He slid a slow hand down his stomach... and paused. He sniffed.

"Shit."

Pushing off the bed, he only had time to button his fly before his door was wrenched opened. He put on his usual bored, stoic face and faced the seething bundle of energy in front of him.

Sasuke was one pissed Uchiha.

"Why 'ello Sasuke," Itachi said with a small grin. "Came to visit my room for a spot of tea, little brother?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke whispered. "Fuck you to hell."

"Ah, but it seems I'm already fucked as it were. You too, I'm afraid. Now about that tea…"

"I don't give a fuck about the tea," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "This is about Sakura."

"Who?"

Sasuke seemed to check himself and took a step back. For Itachi's safety, not his own.

"I want the truth about you and Sakura, _now_. And if I don't like it, I promise I'll give you a three second head start before I tear you apart."

Itachi stepped closer to Sasuke, just to annoy and piss him off. He patted his shoulder, relishing the way Sasuke jerked away from his touch. "We both know, my dear little Sasuke, that that's not possible. Even without a head start you couldn't hurt me anymore than you could actually manage to finish Sakura."

Sasuke appeared to be having a conniption. "WHAT?"

Itachi's mouth quirked at the corner. "The poor girl, Sasuke. You kiss her, get her all hot and then what, do nothing about it? Hell, I thought I was inconsiderate."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You wanted to talk about Sakura, didn't you?"

"You doubt my ability to have sex?" To say Sasuke was flabbergasted would be an extreme understatement.

Itachi turned away. When he turned back, the button of his pants was undone and the zipper had lowered about halfway.

"So..." he murmured. "Are you delivering any proof to the contrary?"

* * *

**Heh, now I apologize in advance: I won't have an internet connection for the next... four days, I'm going on holiday :D**

**Also,**

**REVIEW!**


	8. NEW AUTHOR

**SATURDAY 28TH AUGUST 2009**

**I've decided to give this story away.**

I've been thinking about it for awhile and I realise that I have no interest in writing future chapters. First, thank you to everyone that reviewed, this has been my most popular story, and I'm dissappointed in myself because I have no desire to finish it. Personally, I loathe it when people do not complete their stories, and that is why I want someone else to take over this story. I would love to see someone finish up this story and make it brilliant. So, who's up for it?

**Please, contact me through either a review, PM, or you can find my email address located on my profile.**

**MONDAY 19TH OCTOBER 2009**

**NEW AUTHOR!**

The new author of Fevered Tension is **Yumeria Sendai** and you may find Fevered Tension on her profile page. However, if you want, you can just PM me and I'll send you guys a direct link! She did a great job on the story, so go shower her with reviews :)


End file.
